


Runaway (Danger Days AU)

by audienceofdoubt



Series: BIGBANG AU SERIES [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Danger Days, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Killjoys AU, M/M, Other, and some violence ish thing, bang bang they say, but hey warning for possible major character death (depending on votes), i mean bang bang bang, i wanna die because gdae game strong in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audienceofdoubt/pseuds/audienceofdoubt
Summary: Five of those killjoys were held together as one group, known as BIGBANG. During daytime, they explore their surroundings and watch over the world like hawks, guarding their fellow members of the desert as they tighten their grips onto their shiny ray guns. At night, they pour their energy out through voices and harmony, as they rock out at shows in hyper-thrusts and bars as a living, filling the cool breeze with warm lyrics and meanings that barely anyone would understand. Sometimes, they might even slip in some parts of their backstories into their songs, without anyone knowing. It calms them, helps them see the songs as reflections of how they used to be and memories of previous lives, in another world of black and white.





	1. Introduction - Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey there! At this moment, I've already shot out about 3 more parts to this story, but eh, i'll post them sometime later. Maybe.
> 
> Anyways, nice to meet yooou, name's Disparity and i've been using this account just to send lots of love to fanfic writers, but i'm already writing on two BIGBANG series for an amazing app (called Big Bang Amino, do join the community sometime, yeah?) so now, i've decided to post them here. Fun fact: at the end of every part of these both series (which is part of a bigger project which I call IF!YOU, which means Interactive Fics!YOU) there will be choices for readers to make, in order to progress the story, by modifying the characters' traits or scene. Who knows. At the moment, those choices can only be made on Big Bang Amino, and besides, I doubt anyone would actually read this so yeah,, yep time to make BIGBANG more badass rn 
> 
> (BTW this is just an intro to the AU, so if you know MCR/the Killjoys' story, feel free to skip!)
> 
> P.S This is based on an already established world created by Gerard Way (even the art in here is by him), so some of these terms are AU specific and created by Gerard, too! Don't worry, they will all have hints to their meanings (or even explained in parenthesis so) yeaHH THAT'S ALL THANKS
> 
> P.P.S This was my very first fic ever (after 5 years goodness) so it's pretty weird in terms of language and all that snaz so sorry about that D: Thanks for reading! If anyone's reading this, anyways... Maybe i'll post the chapters weekly. Oh well~

_A greyscale world._

That is what Battery City is. Crowded paths line up the busy streets, queues can be found at almost any corner of the area and there was no other colour, apart from black and white, to be seen in the entire town, with the exception of the bright hints of blue from screens and reds, ambers and greens lighting up above traffic intersections. No fellow was seen without headphones on at a specific time daily, looking lifeless as they quickly march to their destinations, fear filling up in their stomaches at thoughts of possibly being held back by a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W (something like a police officer). Wires and television screens were scattered everywhere as bots and humans move around them in their normal every day routines. The city was held in its place, law, order and security being its second priority. It was too restricting. Too protected. As if it's too controlled. But the corporation, known formerly as Better Living Industries (BL/I for short) thought better.

 

* * *

However, beyond those walls of the dreaded city, holds a desert, occupied by other individuals that are practically opposites of those in Battery City. Hiding behind colourful masks and clothing, hands holding onto ray guns and alcohol, they call themselves the Killjoys. They roam around the empty spaces of the desert, living their lives under the sun 24/7 as they laugh, dance and shoot their hearts away, taking in everything they can get their sweaty hands on; undisturbed wild parties in the middle of the night, cans of Power Pup (aka disgusting yet filling "food") on the counter of a shop, a box of clean clothes in an abandoned gas station. Unlike the city, the desert is bright, showing big signs of life everywhere. Everything was exciting. A new experience.

Five of those killjoys were held together as one group, known as BIGBANG. During daytime, they explore their surroundings and watch over the world like hawks, guarding their fellow members of the desert as they tighten their grips onto their shiny ray guns. At night, they pour their energy out through voices and harmony, as they rock out at shows in hyper-thrusts and bars as a living, filling the cool breeze with warm lyrics and meanings that barely anyone would understand. Sometimes, they might even slip in some parts of their backstories into their songs, without anyone knowing. It calms them, helps them see the songs as reflections of how they used to be and memories of previous lives, in another world of black and white.

* * *

Victory was the first to flee. Pills and medication provided by BL/I were never his forte, but of course, he still had to take them daily by law. But one day, he stopped. Didn't feel like it. What he learnt was that some pills were acting like numb pills, something like PCP. It makes them emotionally numb. And so, as each day passed, more emotion started flowing through his body. His actions become more cautious. He started getting anxious. The world around him started to get dimmer, and Victory didn't know how to react to these new sensations in his head. He didn't want to be caught by the police for breaking the law, too. His house was situated near the desert, and Victory was only able to calm himself with the view of it. Calm himself from the new anxiety. New panic attacks. New pain. The desert's call itself radiates peace to the afraid Victory. He wanted more of the desert. And so, he started running.

G-Dragon and Taeyang's stories were intertwined, both making the same decision to flee the city during work. Tired of listening to the same tunes on their BL/I headphones at the same time, everyday, and occassionally plugging in to compulsory broadcasts by BL/I themselves, they have wondered if those odd people (that they've heard about on the news often) have something else to dance to. If they were even allowed to dance, in the first place. One day, as they met each other outside of their quiet workplace, they turned their heads to face the beautiful scenery near them; the desert. It tempted them, especially the possibility of being able to hear more harmonious melodies, for once. Just the thought itself excited them. And so, they started running.

TOP's interest in the arts during school has sparked a strong curiosity in the scene, which still remained after many years. However, he was only greeted to monochromic halls and boring rooms his entire life, in contrast to the "WANTED" posters he found along alleys that show pictures of people, painted in many shades of the rainbow that he saw in school books. He started thinking if the people outside the city have been experiencing more than monochrome, this entire time. A green light flashed on him as TOP stood rooted to the ground, only a few feet away from the borders of Battery City. Green means go, right? He did hesitate, honestly speaking. But the desire for a richer view got the better of him. And so, he started running.

And D-Lite? His story was different, far darker than the others'. It only took him a car crash, a body, trembling legs and loud sirens from an unknown source. He didn't mean to. It was an accident. He's heard about the consequences of such actions, they don't seem sweet. Why is he running? What is this feeling? He squeezed his eyes shut, holding his tears in, as the brunette scrambled in a random direction away from the scene, his only motive was to not get caught.

And so, he started running.


	2. ROD/I Think I Need To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ride or die.
> 
> Isn't that one of the sayings that are popular in the city? Or outside of it? It didn't matter at the moment, anyway. The three short words still remained in Daesung's head, bouncing off every square inch in his skull, chanting constantly. These words were a reminder that he has to keep running. He has to. He must.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you guys liked the introduction! It gives off background information about the current AU to give you guys a better idea of what's happening. Read the intro/interlude if you haven't done so! Thank you reading, and take care, VIPs! Keep running, everyone :D:D  
> P.S Sorry if there's any confusion or mistakes here! Wrote this in the car lmaoo anyways there's usually drawings to illustrate the scenes here (from yours truly) but I got lazy and so I decided to just use pictures of numerous canon stuff from the AU's setting so yeah here ya go
> 
> Warnings: Implied Gunfight, VERY BRIEF Description of Blood, VERY BRIEF Description of Minor Character Death, and hey time to guess wHO ARE THE GOSH DARN MEN I'M DESCRIBING VAGUELY NOW!!!!!

**_Ride or die._ **

Isn't that one of the sayings that are popular in the city? Or outside of it? It didn't matter at the moment, anyway. The three short words still remained in Daesung's head, bouncing off every square inch in his skull, chanting constantly. These words were a reminder that he has to keep running. He has to. _He must._

The sky was tinted orange, and the strong sun rays stung against Daesung's few exposed skin as the brunette ran on buttery legs, his panting and boots clacking against the desert sand being the only sounds around him in an earshot; gently alarming that everything that was happening was real. Only a few feet away, four terrifying human figures in white suits and monster masks trailed behind.

 

He couldn't recall how long he had been running, but in the end, weak knees gave way as Daesung dropped down to the ground, leaving a "thump" when his shoulders and hands hit the sand, admitting defeat. It's die, then. Hearing footsteps coming closer, the brunette curled himself up into a ball, not knowing what to do, as he raised his scratched hands to guard the back of his head and neck.

"We've gotcha, kid," Daesung heard a nasal voice from behind, inching closer by each word spoken, "what can y' do now?" Followed by loud, proud laughter.

He squeezed his eyes shut, tears forming slowly at the corners. His head hung low as sweat trickled off his red cheeks and chin. It's the end of him. The end of Kang Daesung.

"So," the Korean can feel a presence of a face next to his ear, their voice softer than before, "what's it gon' be? Th' mask or th' gun?" At that very moment, a similar monster mask was raised in front of his face, and he could feel a barrel of a gun pressed again the back of his head.

"I... I-" -ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

Suddenly, as if on cue, three loud blasts were heard behind him, and before Daesung knew it, a body fell forward, landing on his back. He couldn't see what was behind him, but he could feel a warm liquid trailing down his dirty plaid shirt. He couldn't bear to look behind. Instead, with eyes half closed, he lunged forward, unaware of his surroundings from the back, and hid behind a motorcycle. Wait, a motorcycle?

**_"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_ **

"Curses, y' gotta stick yer' noses up everyone's businesses, huh?!"

"Yeah, as if y' don't do that, yerselves."

A myriad of noises filled the thin air afterwards, gunshots being caught everywhere. The brunette stood upright silently behind the ride, his arms wrapped around his crossed knees, panting heavily. He decided to focus on the two new voices in his head in the meantime. The first one was a high pitched and fierce voice and spoke in Japanese, a common language in Battery City, and the second was as deep as gravel, teasing the enemy but maintaining a sense of fury in his tone, in Japanese too. Are they what others call, Killjoys? Do they really exist?

All of a sudden, silence. It lingered around the surroundings, and Daesung pressed his soaked back against the motorcycle. What happened? He didn't want to look. Did the two newcomers come out alive, or did the terrible enemies win? He kept quiet, his heart rate shooting up as his pupils focused on the ground in front of him.

A moment later, an unknown figure's shadow loomed over the brunette, a hand resting on the side of the motorcycle. Instinctively, Daesung looked up to the figure, only to be greeted with mysterious eyes and a black cloth covering his nose and mouth. Eye contact was held for a moment, before a voice emerged from under the black mask. It was the same high pitched voice from before, but instead of a sense of anger in its tone, there was worry.

_"Are you okay?"_


	3. Crooked/Do You Know What I'm Seeing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One teardrop. Two.
> 
> Daesung stood helplessly on the burning sand, his glossy eyes fixated on the unknown face just close to his. Silence took over the scene as the brunette only stared back, before his brown pupils dropped down to the black mask, shielding away the stranger's nose and mouth from sight. The stranger's eyes was an interesting sight, pupils were dark and fond, as creamy strands of hair fall over them, sending a quick shiver down Daesung's spine. Another head soon appeared from behind the first stranger, hovering over the two and blocking the sunlight away.
> 
> A soft inhale.
> 
> The second person was not as comforting either, his entire face blocked by a pair of red ski goggles and a similar black cloth, hanging over his mouth. Covered eyes, nose, lips. But that's okay. It's a better sight than seeing a monstrous mix of black, red and white. Everything is.
> 
> A gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the votes said they wanted a crying Daesung so yeah lmao aye
> 
> Anyways I hope someone likes this fic so far???? I don't know v.v Currently i'm writing chapter 5 and I don't know what to say here... Yep thanks for reading! <3

One teardrop. Two.

Daesung stood helplessly on the burning sand, his glossy eyes fixated on the unknown face just close to his. Silence took over the scene as the brunette only stared back, before his brown pupils dropped down to the black mask, shielding away the stranger's nose and mouth from sight. The stranger's eyes was an interesting sight, pupils were dark and fond, as creamy strands of hair fall over them, sending a quick shiver down Daesung's spine. Another head soon appeared from behind the first stranger, hovering over the two and blocking the sunlight away.

A soft inhale.

The second person was not as comforting either, his entire face blocked by a pair of red ski goggles and a similar black cloth, hanging over his mouth. Covered eyes, nose, lips. But that's okay. It's a better sight than seeing a monstrous mix of black, red and white. Everything is.

A gulp.

Daesung couldn't hold himself any longer. Full of an odd mix of gratitude, fear and bewilderment, the brunette bent forward and tucked himself into a ball once again, burying his face hidden under sweaty hands, as tears rushed down his cheeks and arms. He couldn't believe it. He's alive.

A moment after, warm, careful arms were wrapped around Daesung's shaky figure, cautiously comforting him, as he can feel a body pressed against his in a hug. "It's okay," a whisper was heard.

"TOP, start the engines. Time to run." _TOP? Is that his name of his partner?_

The engine of the ride roared behind him. Daesung can no longer feel his savior's arms around him, but is now pulled from the ground, those arms being tucked underneath his and resting on his back, as support. His knees felt weak from the fall; as if he could collapse any minute. It's okay, though, he has _him._

"I hope y' don't mind being squeezed between us, and on TOP's lap. There's only room for 2 for this bad boy." The brunette nodded. He didn't.

And so, the trio rode off into the horizons, only two of them aware of their path. The third only rested while squished between two stronger bodies, his legs dangling from the side, watching as nothing but particles of sand pass by. Seems interesting enough, especially since he's in a whole new world.

 

* * *

 

A new face emerged into his vision, as the newcomer lazily opened his eyes, not realising that he has dozed off during the trip. The new face has eyes as small as his, sharp at the ends. His mohawk was of snow, pulled back, with a pair of square goggles fixing it in place. A cross hung loosely under his neck, his entire body bent down to examine the newcomer closely. A piercing clung onto his bottom lip, and as he reached out his hands to push a piece of hair off Daesung's face, he could feel leather brushed against his skin. Until now, did he notice he was lying on a couch.

"G'morning. Glad to see ya breathin'." A short pause.

"Name's Taeyang. And yours is...?"

He couldn't remember the last time he's heard his own voice. His mouth stood open for a moment, his dry vocal cords attempting to make a sound, but to no avail. He only took a deep breath. Right away, a crave for water, a rush of thirst kicked in. Luckily, a bottle was rested close to his shaking hands.

"'S okay. You need to rest, anyway. Drink plenty."

Daesung sat up and quickly twisted the cap opened, gobbling down the shiny, clear water, a short feeling of satisfaction flowing in, not catching a comment in the background. _(Careful, y' don't wanna get a hiccup attack, don'tcha? Followed by a soft giggle.)_ The bottle was finished up before Daesung held it close to his chest, which was expanding slowly from another deep breath.

"Haha, y' sure are thirsty. Sorry for th' current bad spot, but it's the best I can muster. Yer' gonna have to sleep on the couch, for now. Don't worry, i'll clear up the extra room as fast as I can, 'aite?"

"-Or he can sleep in my room."

Taeyang and Daesung was startled by the random (yet familiar) voice behind them, instantly turning to it. There stood a man with creamy hair and a sharp jawline standing behind Taeyang, his eyes straight on Daesung. The same mystery in his pupils, could it be?

_It's him._

A weak smile crept onto the brunette's face, stunned by the mystery savior's newly showcased features. His tiny nose seems so soft and pokable and his eyes no longer hiding secrets, but sparkling brightly on him. A corner of his narrow lips was crooked up, as the man gestured himself closer to the duo on the couch, his thin yet built arms stretched out above him and settling on his lean hips. The black tank top was a contrast to his previous look, clinging freely on his shoulders and revealing his bare (apart from a few tattoos) arms, unlike the previous look, covering every spot on his body (possibly from the sun). He swore he felt his face turing hotter.

"It's you."

"'S me, alright."

The man breathed out a short laughter, before he loomed over Taeyang's shoulders, shifing his focus from lying Daesung's head to toes.

"I hope you're okay."

Daesung only nodded in reply again, his grin not fading away anytime soon, followed by a short "thank you" to him. As a response, the man's grin widened, sending a short pause to Daesung's heart.

"Anyways, y' can rest in my room, tonight. I mean, it'll be rude of us to send guests to the couch, right, Sunshine?"

"Uhh, right, GD," Taeyang coughed out as he turned around to face GD.

_GD._

"Anyways, how about it?"


	4. Back Then/The World Is Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "O-oh, it's okay," Daesung hesitated under his breath, his voice almost unaudible, sound waves barely caught by GD and Taeyang's eardrums. "You don't have to."
> 
> "No, I insist."
> 
> "Y' still need plenty of rest. Don't worry."
> 
> Those two dialogues shot a bullet through his response, leaving him open. Daesung knew that he would never want to burden anyone, examples including taking away someone's bed from the said person; all he wanted was to hide away. But now, here he was, with two friendly newly-found friends (?) who seemed to be trying their best to help. The most the brunette can do is to just give in. He's already caused trouble by pulling TOP and GD into yet another fight, and having to nurse another runaway.
> 
> "Sure, if you don't m-mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOSH so sorry this is late! Not sure if anyone's reading but o wellllll anyways not much here! I'm trying to get back into the mood to write this, i'm already working on the next chapter ^^ Anyways, that's all, see ya!

"O-oh, it's okay," Daesung hesitated under his breath, his voice almost unaudible, sound waves barely caught by GD and Taeyang's eardrums. "You don't have to."

"No, I insist."

"Y' still need plenty of rest. Don't worry."

Those two dialogues shot a bullet through his response, leaving him open. Daesung knew that he would never want to burden anyone, examples including taking away someone's bed from the said person; all he wanted was to hide away. But now, here he was, with two friendly newly-found friends (?) who seemed to be trying their best to help. The most the brunette can do is to just give in. He's already caused trouble by pulling TOP and GD into yet another fight, and having to nurse another runaway.

"Sure, if you don't m-mind."

"Don't worry. I won't~"

GD's voice trailed into a playful tone, sending a wave of calmness through the brunette, the crooked grin on his face spreading and finally revealing his shockingly-pearl-shiny teeth, just a little. Taeyang turned to Daesung right after, as if planned, the gesture in his hands signalling, "Go on."

And so, Daesung ended up on his two weak feet, his left arm wrapped around GD's shoulders, with one of GD's own arms resting on his back as support. Despite minor injuries and a nap on the bike/couch, the newcomer still required a hint of assistance before he could start roamimg around on only two legs again. (That chase and fall back in the desert really messed him up, leaving a weak, yet lingering pain in his ankles.)

As taps on the wooden ground fill GD's dark, silent bedroom, Daesung finally felt his body lowered onto a soft surface; the bed, and the warmth on his back gone. The only source of light was from the near night lamp, imitating sunlight weakly and only landing on half of the other's face. Shifting his body, GD settled just next to him, tumbling into the empty spot of the bed with a quick "plop" and a bounce.

The duo remained still next to each other, pupils avoiding contact. Daesung leaned forward in his seat, his focus lingering on posters plastered around the walls facing them, a mysterious expression showcased on every single figure on each piece of glossy paper.

"Who are they...?"

He couldn't help it; if he's possibly living here for a long time, he might as know everything about the place. Daesung can feel the other inching closer, but chose to remain faced towards the posters.

Four specific men caught his attention in one poster. A redhead was in the centre of it, his torso wrapped in blue leather. Another was one with blonde hair slicked behind, dark sunglasses shielding his eyes away from view, not far behind. On each side of the two, were another duo, including a shorter person with shoulder-length jet black hair and a person with a big, brown afro and an eyepatch covering an eye.

"Well, they're called th' Fabulous Killjoys. Pioneers of the community that /you/ are in, right now." A weight was felt being lifted off the bed, next to Daesung, before he saw GD in his view, a fist pressed against the wall, near the poster.

"For some reason, they were guarding a young girl, too. Said she was a bomb, of some sort. They were symbols, icons, /inspirations/ for us other Killjoys, in the desert." ...

"Too bad they're dead, now."

Daesung gulped.

"Now, that same "bomb" girl is out there, somewhere. Alive n' still kickin'. But her guards- our kings are gone. Which is why we're now fighting against BL/I, on the behalf of the Fabulous Killjoys. For freedom. For /us./"

Daesung sensed a mix of determination and hurt in GD's tone, which emphasised on the word "us", and those thoughts were confirmed by the expression on his face, he turned around.

Nothing else was spoken, the only movement was Daesung lifting himself off the bed and shuffling closer, his hand reaching out to hold onto GD's shoulder, patting and squeezing softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Always wanted th' meet em. But don't worry 'bout it."

GD shot a small, reassuring smile afterwards, his other own hand stretching up to cup Daesung's on his shoulder.

"Time t' go to bed, now."

 

* * *

 

Daesung woke up, greeted by sunlight entering from the window, resting by his bed. GD's bed.

Oh, yeah. He almost forgot he wasn't in Battery City, anymore. Gotta check up on the others, now.

Luckily, a good night's sleep has earnt him his strength again, allowing his own body to feel as light as a feather, causing not as much pain on his soles. He slid to the open door just across th bedroom, surprised with the view on the other side.

There GD was, his legs covered under the blanket as he sat upright on the couch. Not too close behind was... Was...?

"Oh, hey Dae, yer're up. Victory, this is Daesung. Dae, 'Tory. It's th' new guy I told y' about."

The unfamiliar figure, (Victory is his name?) had his arms crossed and on the back on the couch, leaning in for apparently a conversation with GD. His short, black hair barely touched his eyebrows, in which one of then was raised, showing off his features- sharp eyes, a button nose and thin lips, which were curled in a half grin.

"Hey, Dae. Nice t' see ya."

"H-Hi."

Victory pushed himself off the couch and twirled around, revealing his matching leather jacket and skinny jeans, with tears reminding whoever was looking that there were knees beneath. He raised a glove-covered hand towards Daesung, his fingers wiggling teasingly under the fabric.

"Sooo, y' gonna leave me hangin'?"


	5. All Is Not Lost/Big Hype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anyways, Daesung. How ‘bout we take a tour ‘round this place? Get to know one another a bit.”
> 
> Daesung could feel pressure against his back, warm digits transferring energy throughout veins to his legs, taking a step forward. And another. Soon, he noticed that he was being lead towards the open front door.
> 
> “We could get y’ some new clothes, instead of some hand-me-downs from us-” Seungri tugged a portion of the other’s dirty plaid shirt, “and that. I could ask TOP and Taeyang-hyungs for some demonstrations. Maybe y’ could learn a move or two, or know how to hold a gun.”
> 
> Seungri’s rambling into the air, taking the wheel as his body filled up with enthusiasm, the mere thought of a new person joining the group is astonishing itself. He sung and hummed thoughts out loud as pumped legs guide their way to the exit, Daesung tapping along as his head turned to Jiyong behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohohohohohohoho the next chapter is already up somewhere else but eh i'll post it next time YE EE E E E E E see ya anyways this is more of a filler so yeah,, nothing much,, ya get? anyways i'm messing with ya i'm gonna post the next chapter now

A gulp swallowed in his throat as Daesung stretched a hand out, unsure on what to do with Seungri’s own. Without realising, his arm swung, the two palms in sudden contact with a slap. A vertical high five, to be more precise.

A heartbeat skipped. Daesung imagined scenes of screaming and slapping himself out of frustration and embarrassment in his brain. Seungri’s eyebrows raised, before breathing out a laugh.

“Hahaha, alright! Not the formal kind, I see.”

Seungri shot a sideways glace at GD with an amused smirk, winking. “Jiyong-hyung, cooal kid you brought, here.”

He ambled close, shifting his focus to the silly newcomer ~~(with cheeks now resembling a tomato)~~ , easily wrapping the same arm around tense shoulders, as mocha eyes shone in eye contact with Daesung.

“Anyways, Daesung. How ‘bout we take a tour ‘round this place? Get to know one another a bit.”

Daesung could feel pressure against his back, warm digits transferring energy throughout veins to his legs, taking a step forward. And another. Soon, he noticed that he was being lead towards the open front door.

“We could get y’ some new clothes, instead of some hand-me-downs from us-” Seungri tugged a portion of the other’s dirty plaid shirt, “and _that_. I could ask TOP and Taeyang-hyungs for some demonstrations. Maybe y’ could learn a move or two, or know how to hold a gun.”

Seungri’s rambling into the air, taking the wheel as his body filled up with enthusiasm, the mere thought of a new person joining the group is astonishing itself. He sung and hummed thoughts out loud as pumped legs guide their way to the exit, Daesung tapping along as his head turned to Jiyong behind. Jiyong gunned at the duo, a content look wrapped across his face, his bare arms taking up the top of the couch and legs hidden under the blanket.

A week passed, which was enough for Daesung to ease in with his new friends.

Recollections start with TOP, whose fingers were wrapped around a ray gun grip at every moment, as he paced around the brunette out in the desert, scorching sun rays burning against the little amount of skin exposed. “Don’t focus on the target,” he leaned in close and instructed, the serious tone sending chills down his spine, “eyes on the surroundings.” The first successful shot, knocking an empty can off a worn cardboard box left a sense of achievement in the trainee’s chest, and a beam on his face.

Guns were replaced with fists as Daesung threw some of his own towards a punching bag conveniently hung in front of him. Taeyang ran fingers through his silver sweat-soaked hair, leaking tips and tricks to keep in mind while in a fight. “Aim lower, punch harder, don’t bend your wrist too much.” The trainee cracked his sweaty hands at every session, bandages wrapped around his palms but not masking the bruises on his knuckles. “Don’t push yourself too hard, alright?,” Taeyang advised afterwards, with a pat on his back to follow.

His dirty plaid shirt was replaced by a hot pink leather jacket, sleeves folded to his elbows and tight around his biceps as he flexed. Covering his chest is a simple black t-shirt, with a necklace matching the rest of BIGBANG's own. Daesung strolled in new jet black jeans, purposely torn around the knees and a similarly-coloured pair of boots. He reached out to grasp the mask in Victory's hold with fingerless gloved hands. To grasp his new identity.

His own personalised mask rested over his nose bridge and eyes, the colour scheme matching his set. It was mostly black, but two pink stripes fell from the eye holes, like a stream of tears.

His new identity.

"Lookin' great, Daesung!" Victory chirped behind the brunette with clasped hands on his broad shoulders, as Daesung stared back at his reflection in the mirror in awe. "Now, all that's left is yer' name."

The brunette turned back to Victory, a disillusioned look shooting back. "Y' can't stick around with yer' actual name, honestly. Y' think Victory's what I was born with? I wish."

Victory trailed a step back away, his hands sliding off Daesung's shoulders and instead, he used a finger to poke the brunette's interesting-looking nose, looking rather confident. "Y' need an alias. Like a superhero name. A _killjoy_ name."

Daesung raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Think of somethin' y' wanna be known as." Daesung gaped his mouth open, but was shut by Seungri's finger hovering in front of him from behind. "-Apart from Daesung."

"..."

He reflected in his heart silently; what does he want to do? To be known as?

Well, he did love seeing other people smile. It makes up the countless times Daesung was unable to create one of his own. That was all he would ask for, if asked.

_To see others in delight._

"How about D-Lite?"


	6. Monster/Plastic Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine months have passed.
> 
> It was supposed to be a normal firefight.
> 
> Laser beams lit the battle scene, accompanied by ear-piercing blasts escaping from ray guns. Laughter, fear and anger filled the air, with hard footsteps banging against shiny floors. Bumps were blurted as bodies tumbled to the ground, painted in red.
> 
> And there was BIGBANG, one of the most popular groups in the entire desert, split into its five individuals roles, sprawled across the arena with strategies written over their brains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o h w HOOPS this entire fic is a total mess rip anyways!!! A lot went down in this chapter so please PLEASE be careful while reading this!! Also uh HH this fic is just going downhill from now so you're warned about the angst!! Be careful reading alrighty k see ya <3 (i'm such a sadist coz this fic is so fun fjnabw)
> 
> Also AGAIN this is a supposedly-5-chapter-only fic and it's literally my first after 7 years of three failed Bruno Mars and My Chemical Romance fics (don't ask) (actually I don't mind idk) so it seems rushed and terrible??? Soz bye

Nine months have passed.

It was supposed to be a normal firefight.

Laser beams lit the battle scene, accompanied by ear-piercing blasts escaping from ray guns. Laughter, fear and anger filled the air, with hard footsteps banging against shiny floors. Bumps were blurted as bodies tumbled to the ground, painted in red.

And there was BIGBANG, one of the most popular groups in the entire desert, split into its five individuals roles, sprawled across the arena with strategies written over their brains.

TOP and G-Dragon raised guns to enemies' heads, Taeyang and Seungri threw punches in every direction, and D-Lite stationed himself at the group's reason for their presence in the BL/I' s prison.

In front of D-Lite stood a metal door, locking away a poor soul from the world. A trapped girl.

Apparently, she was part of a newly born group, created not too long ago. Their matching uniforms reflected their group alias, with hairstyles being the only method of individual identification.

_"Her name is Lisa, she has blond shoulder-length hair," Jisoo informed softly as her fingertips fidgeted nervously with ends of her flowing black locks, tone barely concealing inner feelings of anxiety and hurt. "Please help us, Blackpink will never be the same without her!"_

And so, the brunette wrapped calloused digits around prison bars, snatching a glimpse through the square shaped window fixated in the door. His gaze was received by that of big, glossy round eyes, dark eyebags peeking underneath, radiating distress.

"I'll get you out, I pr-"

Suddenly, a sudden tug sent D-Lite back onto his back with a bump, before the presence of a Draculoid loomed over him. The same kind that drove him out of the city.

The draculoid sloped close to the killjoy, a gloved hand cupping his neck and another pressing a ray gun to his temple. Bad move.

After a quick jerk that sent them off guard, D-Lite swung his legs against the draculoid's ankles, causing them to fall sideways, their weapon slipping out of their hand and releasing the grip on his neck. Tables turned as D-Lite got onto his knees, securing the threat back to the cold ground and straddling them, with hands replicating the same position from before. Left hand on the other's neck, and the right holding the gun to the temple.

The only difference was that D-Lite pulled the trigger.

The blast almost bursted his ear drums, sending his body back by a step. The brunette panted, shivering and oblivious of the riot behind him, and a gasp was heard from behind the prison door. What scared him most was the after scene.

_Blood._

It was a well known fact for the past few months that D-Lite was never a fan of firearms. He was more of a fighter, and the only instances of using his custom ray gun was when enemies were out of his punching radar. He never saw what came out of his enemies' bodies. He only thought that they were only nuts and bolts.

But that wasn't what he's seeing.

No nuts and bolts were loose in any limb. No sparks coming out of the bullet hole. Nothing robotic.

Instead, red, thick liquid oozed out of the hole, pooling around the lifeless head. The terrifying mask seemed big on it, too. The body stood as stiff as D-Lite, and a weak hand was raised to cup his gaping mouth. The killjoy stayed in that position for a few moments, his legs buckled beneath him and his pupils constricted and stuck on the scene. The gun slipped out of his grasp, but his hands remained frozen.

It felt like hours before he took a step closer to the dead body, a sweaty hand reaching out to the mask. He tugged. He tugged again. Time stopped the second the mask was lifted.

The face had the same expression as its mask.

"D-Lite...?"

He felt giddy. His breathing quickened, and he clutched his chest tight.

"D-Lite?!"

Lisa started banging against the metal door, cries blurting out from the other side. His legs felt rooted to the ground. He can't move.

Not nuts and bolts.

_Murderer._

"ARE YOU THERE?!?"

Suddenly, darkness took over.

* * *

"Daesungie..."

Daesung lazily opened his eyes, realising that he was in Jiyong's bed.

He could sense that it was still night out, judging from moonlight illuminated on curtains, leaving the night lamp at the bedside to be the only source of light. Feels familiar. The brunette struggled to push himself up into sitting position, instantly assisted by a palm pressing against his back and shoulders.

"Y' okay? Y' passed out, back there."

He turned his head and met eye contact with his helper.

Daesung nodded, bringing a weak grin to his face, which was passed to Jiyong. The leader heaved a sigh, before resting his palms on the bed, pulling himself to sit on the side, next to Daesung.

"What happened?"

The brunette's smilled dropped. A moment of silence lingered.

"Those dracs."

"...They're people, aren't they?"

Jiyong's grin was wiped off, as well. He leaned in an inch closer, eyebrows furrowing. He could see shock and pain in his friend's eyes. _Poor Daesung..._

"I'm so sorry."

"W-why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know about that until a year in this place!"

"-That doesn't mean I should go through the _same_."

Daesung's voice began to grow stricter and louder, in attempts to hide the timidness and fear beneath.

"Dae, listen to me." Daesung pressed his eyes shut, biting down on his lip. "We can't always be nice. We're in the middle of war. This is inevitable."

"I know you don't want to be a killer. I don't like being called one, and that's the same with Seunghyun, Seungri and Youngbae. We never enjoyed this reality, no one does. But if we don't guard ourselves,/we/ will be one getting ghosted. It's kill or be killed, here."

"I care for y', Daesung. I don't want you to leave us so soon. I can't see you getting ghosted so early. I can't-"

Daesung flickered his eyes open, only to see Jiyong wiping his eyes, holding back a sob. The leader breathed, before continuing in a softer, shakier tone.

_"I can't lose you."_

Daesung kept silent.

"So I can't let y' be vulnerable to those pests, just because you can't bring yourself to step on cockroaches. I'm sorry I never told you sooner. I r-really am. I was too afraid."

The ramble ended in a hug, with Jiyong's lean arms clinging around the other's shoulders and head tilting to the crook of his neck, and Daesung's hands rubbing on his back, his cheek pressed on Jiyong's pierced ear.

Jiyong's jittery breathing relaxed against his sensitive neck. The shared chunk of air between the two grew thinner. A finger twirled at his hair. The moment went by too long.

_They were never this intimate, before._

That thought sparked a sudden change in the atmosphere, as the two pulled away. Their heads were frozen just inches away, noses almost touching, as they shared another moment of silence, eyes locked in entrance. Daesung's senses heightened all of a sudden, but at the same time, everything's blurry. Everything except the man in front of him.

He could hear blood rushing to his ears. He could feel his heart pumping against his ribcage. He could catch every shiver and drop of sweat on his skin. However, he can't move. He's stuck.

Jiyong's hands shifted to his cheek and back of neck, and Daesung's palms slipped to his waist. Both of their eyes unknowingly shifted focus to each others' lips. He can't move further. He's stuck.

No one knew who made the first move, as if there was an invisible force that pulled two planets together, but it started with fluttering lashes and pressed noses. Time stopped for a second, none of them might have known how many minutes skipped by. Before Daesung realised, their lips finally met, snapping him out of his daze.

It was barely a peck, just two mouths in contact, but it was enough to send electricity coursing through his veins, tightening his hands' grip on Jiyong's waist. For some reason, he didn't mind.

But before he could return the kiss, Jiyong jerked away, his face flushed in red. As the younger opened his eyes, he met with diluted pupils and a gaping mouth. (No, don't look at the mouth, please.) Jiyong's waist slid out of his grip, and he stood up and off the bed. The love in his breathtaking eyes was instantly replaced with fear and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know _what_ -"

He shut himself before he could finish, with eyes squeezed shut and a hand raised to his head, fingernails digging deep into his neck. Daesung wanted to get up and comfort him, but he's stuck.

"Just ignore what happened."

Everything happened so fast, but it was so vivid. Legitimate, but unreal. How could Daesung?

" _Wait_ -"

Jiyong turned on his heels, frantically dashing for the door.


End file.
